


Erisol drabbles

by notkewlio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkewlio/pseuds/notkewlio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some requests from my tumblr owo<br/>i might be adding more so im leaving it unfinished</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the request was: write something about sollux making eridan play a scary game (like silent hill, amnesia, etc.) and eridan freaking out and getting scared of it until the point Sollux has to calm him down
> 
> and i just wrote this up in like 15 minutes so of course it sucks.  
> oh and theyre already cute boyfriends in this one

"Oh, come on Eridan. It isnt that bad!" You say, gesturing at the brightly lit screen. Eridan is frantically smashing buttons on the controller, and you kinda wanna bash his face in for treating the controller like that. But you kindly dont.

"A’ course it is! This shit is scary!!" Hes trying to avoid an incoming enemy, rapidly shooting- and missing-, using up all the bullets. You watch as his delicate features crunch together as he flinches when the enemy pops up.

"No it isnt! These graphics are terrible, how can it be that scary?" Eridan jumps, and then promply dies. He looks at you with wide eyes. You smirk, then take the controller from his hands. “Here, let me show you." He doesnt argue, just sits closer to you on the small couch, leaning his shoulder against yours. You restart the game, and pick up a sword instead. Everytime an enemy jumps out at you, eridan jumps or flinches, and clings ever closer to your arm. You easily take all the enemies out, but Eridan is terrified. Soon enough, youve reached the boss level, and when the slow, deep music starts to play, he buries his face in your shoulder. Hes got you worried now, is he really that scared? You quickly pause the game.

"Hey, ED, are you okay?" he doesnt move. “Eridan, come on." You push on his shoulder until hes pulled his face out of your shoulder and is looking at you.

"Is it over?" His eyes are wide, and his hands are still wrapped tightly around your arm.

"Yeah, yeah, eridan, i paused it." You say softly, hoping he will calm down. You gently pry his hands off your upper arm, but you dont let go, gently squeezing his hands with your own. “Eridan, are you really that scared?"

"No. Im just fuckin peachy." He says. He takes a deep breath.

"Im sorry," You say, because you are, and you press a soft kiss to his forehead. You pull back and sigh, intertwining your fingers with his. “I should have never made you play -or watch- the game." It was your turn to choose what the two of you did that night, and you chose to play the newly-released video game, because it looked fun. To you, at least. You werent quite sure how eridan would react, but this is not how you wanted him to.

"Im sorry that im a terrible wimp," he says in return, and you kiss his temple.

"Youre not a wimp, ED." You counter, then pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes i am, and you bloody know it. I-" Your kisses finally make their way to his lips, and you manage to stop him from completing the sentence. He pauses for a moment, then kisses you back, his lips warm against yours. You can feel your eyes slip shut as the warmth from kissing him spreads through your body. the kiss is soft and slow. Comforting. When Eridan pulls back, you open your eyes to see hes softly smiling.

"Youre not a wimp, eridan." You say again, then scoot closer to him. He drapes his arm around your shoulders, and you let your head rest against his chest. You can hear the faint beating of his heart.

"Thanks sol," he says, his fingers toying with the ends of your hair. You sigh, happily, and when he asks for you to turn off the game, you do. The two of you decide to watch a movie instead, and he ends up falling asleep on you. You dont mind. You just think its adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: erisol prompts, okay! How about cuddles on the beach after a long day of trying to teach sollux to swim? (can be troll or human stuck, its up to you darling)
> 
> this is so short im sorry  
> and theyre boyfriends in this one also

Youre soaked. You have water up your nose and in your eyes and in your ears and sand in so many places you dont even want to think about it. Eridan has been trying to teach you how to swim all day, and youre just about done trying to learn.

"Now, come on Sollux, just ten more minutes!" You look up, seeing eridan waist deep in the blue water, waving his arms at you.Youre standing on the shore just where the waves stopped. Your shoulders are slumped over, and youre breathing heavily. You flip eridan off and walk farther away from the waves. Your legs and arms are aching from tedious swimming drills.

You wish you had never asked him to teach you how to swim.

You lie down in the sand and close your eyes, remembering the day when you told him you wanted to learn how to swim. Eridan was exicted. _"its gonna be so much fun, sollux!"_ You doubted him then. Now you know you were right. Water scares you a bit- not like youd ever tell eridan- but you thought you would just get over it and learn to swim. Simple, right?

Nope.

"Sollux, why dont we just go swim for ten more minutes?"Someone suddenly asks. You open one eye to squint at the tall figure looming over you. Eridan, of course.

"No." You close your eye.

"Aww, why not?" By the tone of his voice, hes pouting, and you shut your eyes tighter.

"Because. Because shut up and go away is why." You throw an arm over your face in an attempt to block him out even further. Its silent for a moment, then you feel a warm presence at your side. You pull your arm off your face and open your eyes to see Eridan has sat himself down next to you. You grunt, pulling your self to a proper sitting position.

"Why dont you wanna keep swimmin?" He asks, looking at you curiously.

"Because im tired, ED. Normal humans get tired after swimming all day, unlike your aquatic ass." You try to focus on his blurry outline. Your glasses are currently somewhere else, with the rest of your stuff. Damn, you wish you had contacts or something. “And everything hurts."

"Im sorry, Sol." He says, softly smiling. “You shoulda said something."

"I did! Like, every five minutes i said ‘im tired lemme rest’ or ‘my arms and legs hurt, can we stop now’ and you were all like ‘No, Sol, just keep swimmin!’ like fucking Dory or something!" You snap. He smiles at you, making you cautious. “What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Youre cute when youre pissed off." He says. He leans closer to you, and for a moment you think hes going to kiss you, but he doesnt. Intead, he puts his head on your shoulder, his hair tickling your neck. You sigh and pull him closer, so that hes sitting in between your legs with his back against your chest.

"its hard to stay pissed off at you when you say things like that." You say into his hair. You wrap your arms around him, holding his hands in yours. Eridan starts to fidget with your hands, his long fingers intertwining with your shorter ones. The two of you stay like that for a few moments, not speaking. Then eridan starts to squirm, and then he turns around. His hands are on your shoulders, and hes sitting with his legs crossed, face close to yours. You study his face. Hes looking at you, biting his bottom lip. You cant take it any longer. You dive forward, claiming his lip for your own. The salt water taste is present on his lips, and your sure he can taste it on you, too. He smiles, and his lips brush yours, teasingly, before he pulls back a little bit. You quickly pull him back and catch him in a kiss that presses your chests together. Your pulse is racing, and Eridans heart is beating quickly against your chest. Then the kiss slows down, becoming soft and familiar. Your tounge slides over the surface of his lips until his mouth opens slightly, and his tounge meets yours. Hes doing that thing he does, that soft humming in the back of his throat. You have warm butterflies in your stomach and theyre filling you up, pulling you even more into the kiss. He catches your bottom lip between his teeth, biting gently. Then eridan lets go, and buries his face in your neck, murming softly.

"Love you, Sol."

"Love you too, Eridan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Eridan stealing solluxs shirts because he likes how they smell *V*
> 
> god these are so short D:

Youve always liked the way Sollux smelled. You liked it when he walked past you, and you caught that musky smell of his cheap cologne. The two of you were best friends- even though you bicker a lot- but you were developing quite the crush on him. It was the way he stood, his one hip jutted out, or the way he talked, drawling out his i’s or his lisp. It was his never-combed hair, or the fact that he was tall and skinny but he made it look good (also the fact that you were a lot shorter than him was irritating but you know that he liked it bc he used to be your height). The fact that he was okay with the fact that you liked to cuddle people, everyone, and he let you curl up next to him. It was all of him, and you loved it.

So when he let you hang out at his place one day, you took every opportunity to just take in every detail of him. You knew he enjoyed his video games, and when he asked if it was okay to play some, you said yes. You denied a controller, though. You didnt want to play. You just sat there and studied him. The light of the screen reflected off of his plain glasses in bright green and yellow colors. You noticed that when he was easily playing, nothing hard, he was leaned back, his face relaxed. When the game got tougher, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and all he said was curse after curse. You laughed at every foul word that streamed out of his mouth, and after a while he got too pissed to play.

"Whatth tho funny, eridan? Huh?" He chucks the controller at you, standing up. “Why dont _you_ play?" You catch the controller and just stay blank-faced and watch as he storms out. You quietly put the controller on the table in front of the tv and shut the tv off. Not the system though, Sollux would be mad at you for losing all the data. You know Sollux is a tad on the bipolar side, and he can go from laughing to raging in about .2 seconds. Youve learned the things _not_ to do when hes raging. Youre still trying to figure out the right things to do.

You silently make your way down the hall that leads to his bedroom, where you know he’ll be. You knock softly before standing in the doorway.

"Sol, you alright?" Youre trying to locate Sollux in the dark of his bedroom. You spot him, competely spread out on his bed, arms and legs thrown out. His hands are handing off the edge, and you smile softly. He doesnt say anything, just sits up and scoots up so his back is agaisnt the headboard of his bed. You walk into his room, then sit next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, im okay. Thorry for blowing up on you out there." You smile, then lean on his shoulder.

"Its not a problem, Sol." He doesnt say anything, just leans his head on yours. You bite your lip, because you wish he was doing it because he liked you _that_ way. But you know he doesnt. “Do you wanna go play video games again?" He sighs.

"Yeah. I gueth." Sollux doesnt move for a moment. There are butterflies frantically flying around in your mid-section. You know your blushing but you gotta get over yourself. _He doesnt like you,_ you keep reminding yourself. _He. Doesnt. Like. You._ Then Sollux surprises you. He gently pushes a kiss to the top of your head, then gets off the bed. You sit there and watch the swagger of his hips as he walks out. Your blushing even worse now, and you are insanely confused. Does he like you…?

You scramble off the bed and back into the front room. You see Sollux has resumed his game, and hes sitting in the middle of the couch, leaned against the back of it. You slowly walk into sollux’s line of vision. Youre even more surprised to see that his face is heated into a red blush.

"Sollux?" His head snaps your way at the word. “Why.. why did you do that?" Sollux looks away, his jaw clenched.

"I-… I dunno." You slowly make your way to the couch, then sit down, not too close to Sollux. You sit, legs criss-crossed, so youre facing sollux, back against the arm of the couch. Being small allows you to do this without to much difficulty.

"Its okay, Sollux." His long finger pushes the pause button.

"It is?"

"Yeah," You say, smiling.

"Oh… well.. then, can i do thith?" Youre about to ask what the hell hes talking about, when sollux brings his hand up to cup your face, and pushes his lips against your own. You gasp softly before pressing your lips back. The kiss is over too soon, but the look in Sollux’s eyes just about stops your heart. You want to keep that look in his eyes as long as possible. Leaning forward, you kiss him again, and he responds by wrapping his hands around your hips and pulling you closer to him. Sollux is smiling against your mouth. When he pulls back again, youre still pushed against him. You pull back, cheeks heating into a flush, smiling softly. Sitting normally, you glance at the pause screen, which is showing a clock, calender, and the pause game screen. Nifty. You check the time on the clock.

Shit. You have to get home, right about now. You promised a friend that you would let them borrow a couple of books and told them to come to your house… You groan internally.

"Sol, i gotta go."

"Why?" He inquires, looking at you.

"I told Rose that she could borrow some books, and shes comin to my house…"

"When?"

"In like, 15 minutes…" You sigh, and get off the couch. You check your pockets for your phone and wallet. Youre good to go. You go and walk to the door, sollux following behind you. You open the door and a chilling breeze sweeps in causing you to shiver violently. “Sollux, you got a sweater or hoodie i could borrow? I dont wanna go out in that weather." He laughs and nods, gesturing for you to follow him. You shut the door, and quickly trail him into his bedroom. After much digging through his closet, he finally hands you a dark green hoodie with a weird symbol on it. You smile and quickly slide the hoodie over your head. You brush your hair back with your hand, and then slip both hands into the pocket on the front.

"Lookth like it fitth. Thurprithing enough." He smirks.

"Hey, Giganto, shut the fuck up before i pound you." He laughs and holds his hands up in mock defense. Hes sure to make a joke now, one about how your only 5 feet tall and hes near 6. Youre just waiting for it. But it doesnt come. You look up to see him smirking at you, and you sneer back. Then you turn and exit the room, heading straight for the door. As your hand starts to twist the knob, Sollux grabs your shoulder and spins you around, quickly planting a kiss on your lips. Hes smiling now, and you smile through the blush thats working up your cheeks.

"Later, Eridan." You nod and say the same, then walk out the door.

After you give rose the books she wanted to borrow, you sit down on your bed in your room, pulling the hood of the hoodie over your face. Laying on the bed, you inhale deeply, catching Sollux’s familiar scent. You smile, a wide smile, and just remember the moment when he caught your lips in a kiss for the first time. Your heart swells with the thought that he likes you back, and he kissed _you_. You didnt kiss him, he kissed you. With a grin still on your face, you pull out your phone and send a text to Sollux.

‘Does this mean were a thing now?’ Youre curious, but hesitant to ask. What if youre not? You put the phone down on your stomach and stare at the ceiling until your phone chimes with a response.

‘I guess we are’. You bite your lip and smile even wider. _we_ are. _we._ You couldnt be happier, you think to yourself as a pleasant blush dusts your cheeks. You couldnt be happier.


End file.
